FIRE!
by faith123
Summary: What if the fire spread and Poppy is trapped in her dorm with barely minutes left to live will Freddie find her in time. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a random idea i had one night and don't know if it will turn out good or not so please review once you have read it.**

Chapter 1:

Poppy ran back to her room in a state of panic as she held the secrets about the family but was reassured slightly by the thought that she had stopped the fire. Walking back into her dorm she saw that all her friends were still in their beds but even if they were awake she knew that they would have snubbed her anyway.

Hours later Poppy was shaken awake by Kate shouting in her ear.

"Poppy! Poppy! Wake up we have to get out the buildings on fire quick get up!" dread went straight to Poppy's heart as she heard Kate say them words.

She kept her eyes closed for one moment hoping that it wasn't true and that she was just having a horrible nightmare,, but she could also feel the heat of the fire on her face and opening her eyes she saw that the room was glowing red .

"The ceilings on fire" shouted Drippy the fear clearly in her voice. Looking up Poppy saw flames licking the ceiling as they burned down from the roof.

Jumping out of bed she went to follow all of her friends out of the dorm and to safety but it was too late.

Drippy followed Kate out of the door then looked back to try hurry Poppy up but to her horror there was a great creaking sound from above and the ceiling in their dorm fell in on its self and onto Poppy

"POPPY" she screamed at the top of her voice making her way back into the debris filled room but matron walked by at that very point grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her along the corridor and down the stairs saying at the same time.

"ARE YOU MAD CHILD WE HAVE TO GET OUT!" and ignoring the frantic spluttering of Drippy crying "b...b...but P...P...Poppy's still in their"

Freddie watched as Drippy was dragged out of the burning building by matron and looking at her more closely he saw that she was in a state of distress but dismissed it completely because they were all distressed right now.

Freddie watched as his mum read out the names of all the girls and was relived that all answered thus far on his mothers lift.

So he was starting to relax thinking they had all got out safely when he heard something that chilled him to the bone.

Kate took hold of Drippys shoulders looking her in the face and said to her calmly and slowly.

"Drippy what's wrong what happened why are you crying" Drippy sniffed and hundreds of more tears spilled down her face but she managed to choke out.

"P..P...Poppy was in the dorm the ceiling collapsed she's trapped" Freddie stood frozen to the spot then to reconfirm his fears he heard his mum shout out Poppy's name and no answer came and knowing that Drippy would not lie about something like this he ran full pelt back into the burning building shouting.

"POPPY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Really really hope you liked the first chapter, but again please, please, please, please, please review.**

Chapter 2:

Poppy woke minutes later to noise all around her she was lying on the ground and moving her head slightly she saw the door to her dorm was open.

She tried to move but there was a sharp pain in her legs and turning her body slightly still wincing with pain and saw that a large part of the ceiling had landed on her legs trapping her in the process. Tears swelled up in her eyes as the pain hit her again. Turning back to face the ground she cried into her hands.

Freddie ran into the school frantically looking around for a place that will lead him to the dormitories but there was rubble everywhere blocking his path, he knew that she had broken his heart but he still loved her and couldn't bear it if something happened to her.

Poppy lay there for a few minutes as the pain in her legs intensified even more making her cry out until it got too much and she passed out again.

Freddie had found a way to the dorm stairs and was hurriedly climbing them when he heard something that stopped him in his tracks as a cry of obvious pain came from above.

Hurrying even more he made his way into the dorm corridor shouting all the way.

"POPPY, POPPY WHERE ARE YOU!" but no answer came which made his heart ache with worry. Running along the corridor to the end where Poppy's room was he had to avoid so much rubble on the way.

When he got to the door he thanked God that it wasn't blocked looking inside he saw something horrific that made his heart stop for a moment and he forgot to breath , Poppy was lying on the floor clearly unconscious with her legs trapped under a bit of ceiling.

Coming back to his senses he hurried to her side kneeling down in the process tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he held them back.

He got all his strength up and heaved the bit of ceiling off her legs. Then turning her over he looked into her face and even though she was unconscious Freddie could still see the anguished look of pain in her face.

Putting one hand under her knees and one under her back he lifted her bridal style and proceeded his way down the corridor hoping that the building would stay standing until they got out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i haven't updates in a while been really busy revising for tests. Hope you like this new chapter please review when you have finished.**

Chapter 3:

Josie could not take her eyes of the front entrance of the school praying that both Poppy and Freddie will come out unscathed, but from what drippy had told them about the roof collapsing there was not much hope.

They could all see that Mrs Kinsley was beside herself with worry but was holding it in as she tried to calm down the students.

Josie had to start scrunching her eyes up because the smoke billowing from the building was getting thicker and it was harder to see through it she was just about to give up trying to look for her two friends when she saw movement in the door.

Hoping that it was Freddie and Poppy trying to get out and not something that had collapsed against the door on the inside she ran towards it and ignoring the scolding heat on the metal door knob she pulled it with all her strength.

Freddie's eyes swelled with tears because he thought he was never going to get the door open and them both to safety when all of a sudden it flew open and bewildered he staggered out holding the unconscious form of Poppy in his arms, and then he heard a gasp beside him and turned his head slightly to see Josie with her hands over her mouth and then he knew that it had been her that had opened the door for them.

Josie had never seen anything as horrifying as she saw the unconscious form of Poppy held protectively by Freddie.

She knew that Poppy had been mean to them but no one deserved this she saw the pain in her face and looking down saw blood on her legs where the ceiling had cut it when it fell.

"We have to get out of here" Freddie shouted to Josie over the roar of the fire. Coming back to her senses she nodded and led Freddie back through the smoke towards the rest of the school.

Poppy felt the pain in her legs again and at first thought she still must be in the dormitory until she felt a cold breeze on her face and struggling to open her eyes she saw she was being carried by someone.

Turning her head slightly she looked into the face of her saviour and smiled because Freddies face was above hers looking more aged from the torture he just had to go through but still handsome.

She tried to lift her arm but found that they were a ton weight and she simply didn't have the strength.

"Freddie" Poppy said in a croaky voice trying to get his attention. As soon as she said that he looked down and seeing that she was awake the tears that had threatened to come for so long started pouring down his face as he whispered.

"Poppy"


	4. Chapter 4

**Only two tests left so i should start updating faster soon but until then i will not be able to write as much as i want to sorry. Please review.**

Chapter 4:

Freddie saw her eyes open and was so happy that she was awake that he started crying and he kept crying as he gave her over to the paramedics.

Mrs Kinsley hugged Freddie tightly when she saw he was out of the building and when she saw Poppy she covered her mouth in horror and started crying as well.

Drippy watched this reunion of mother and son and she cried as well when she saw Poppy her legs were covered in blood and burns.

"Oh Poppy" Drippy said as she shoved through the crowd of students around her and reached her side.

Poppy looked up at Drippy and smiled then said trying to be jokey even though she was in so much pain.

"Well i always said the school would crush me but i always thought it would be my spirit" Drippy laughed slightly and so did Poppy until she coughed because of the smoke in her lungs which meant that the paramedics wheeled her away quickly and left Drippy standing there staring after her.

Freddie seeing poppy being put into the back of the ambulance hurried in and climbed in next to her ignoring the protests of the paramedics and saying over and over again.

"I'm not leaving her" which made them give up and close the door on both of them as the driver pulled away.

Kate stood with the rest of her friends all with tears in their eyes as they watched the ambulance drive off with Poppy and Freddie in the back.

Harriet watched clenching her teeth as Freddie got into the back of the ambulance with Poppy and insisted on going with her.

"She can't be that hurt she was only in there for 5 minutes" Harriet said evilly which drew the attention of Josie who turned round and shouted at Harriet.

"YOU BITCH HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT POPPIES LEGS ARE COMPLEATLY CRUSHED YOU SELFISH SNOP" Harriet stepped back slightly at Josie's outburst but came to her senses and was about to reply when matron stepped in and shouted at all of them screeching.

"QUIET YOU SHOULD ALL BE THANKFUL TO GOD THAT YOU GOT OUT SO STOP BICKERING!" with that matron marched off to talk with Mrs Kinsley leaving the girls in shock and feeling very sheepish.

Freddie held Poppy's hand all the way to the hospital and was only detached from her when they got to the hospital and she was wheeled into the emergency room and he was forced to fall back as the doctors set to work trying to ease her pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm am so, so, so, so, so sorry i haven't updated in ages but I've had a lot to do with tests and freaking out about the tests so please forgive me.**

Chapter 5:

Not until the sun rose did the horrific damage on the school that the fire had done came into full focus to put it simply half the school was gone.

Most of the students had been picked up by parents and taken home only a few remained and these were all the friends of Poppy Moore who refused point blank to leave and were now staying in a hotel close to the hospital.

Freddie had stayed in the hospital waiting anxiously for a response from Poppy. It had been 3 days since the fire and Poppy had been unconscious all that time.

The doctors had managed to fix her legs the best they could but didn't know for sure until she woke up and as the days stretched on it seemed less and less likely that Poppy would.

"Hi" Kate said as she walked into the room where Poppy was Freddie briefly looked up at her then fixed his eyes once again on the girl he loved but said in a voice obviously full of grief.

"Hi" Kate sighed and sat on one of the chairs by the bed looking at Freddie she shook her head and said.

"You need to eat" Freddie just ignored her so she continued.

"Freddie please when Poppy wakes up it would be better if she doesn't have to worry about your well being not only her own"

"I'm not leaving her" Freddie growled at her Kate sighed then getting up grabbed him under the arm and heaved him up and out the door before he could argue.

Once out the room Freddie realised Kate had a point and begrudgingly made his way to the small cafe in the middle of the hospital.

Kate sat back down by the bed and smiling slightly said.

"Oh Poppy boys what are they like and you've made this one love sick" no response came the silence that followed was long and Kate couldn't bare it tears started to slid down her face.

Poppy didn't know where she was no sounds could be heard around her not even the snores of Drippy which were usually very prominent starting to panic she tried to move her legs so they pushed back the covers but they wouldn't move.

Giving up on her legs Poppy opened her eyes expecting the darkness of the dormitory but instead a blinding light just above her head.

Kate couldn't believe her eyes as Poppy opened hers sitting stock still she whispered.

"Poppy" hearing some sound at last she turned her head and saw Kate sitting in a chair next to her.

"Where am I?" she asked her voice coming out croaky.

"You're in the hospital Poppy" Kate replied smiling at her friend trying to comfort her but scared at Poppy's condition.

"Where's Fre..." but she couldn't finish before she collapsed into a bout of coughing panicking Kate stepped out the room and grabbed a nurse quickly.

Freddie made his way back down the corridor towards the room where Poppy was he had grabbed a sandwich and ate it on his way back determined not to stay away from Poppy for more than 10 minutes.

Walking in he saw Kate standing at the end of the bed and a nurse bending over it. When the nurse pulled back he saw for the first time in three days Poppy eyes staring back at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry that i haven't updated in ages please don't hurt me i didn't mean to please forgive me and here's another chapter to apologize. Please review.**

Chapter 6:

"Poppy" he said sounding breathless as Freddie made his way to the side of the bed clutching at her hand which was lying by her side.

"Freddie oh Freddie I'm sorry" Poppy said starting to cry then continued.

"I wrote that email weeks ago i feel so different now really please believe me" Freddie now had tears in his eyes as well and with his other hand reached up and wiped the tears of her face.

"I love you" and then leaning in kissed her gently but sweetly. Kate who had watched all of this was smiling happily.

Poppy looked up to see Kate still standing there and reluctantly detached herself from Freddie and beckoning Kate over hugged her tight.

Drippys phone sat on the coffee table in the hotel room that the girls shared the telly was on but no one was watching it they were all just thinking about Poppy things like what if she didn't make it? And we should have believed her about the email?

The mobile rang making all the girls jump in shock and reach for the phone at once Josie got it first and putting to her ear said.

"Hello Kate how's Poppy what's happening is Freddie okay?" Josie said all of this in quick succession not giving Kate a chance to speak. The rest of the girls were watching Josie as she listened to Kate. Josie then hanged up and stood there just holding the phone in her hands staring into space.

"Josie, Josie what's wrong" Drippy said Josie continued to just stand there then all of a sudden she smiled broadly and said.

"She's awake, she's awake, she's awake" again and again all the time getting louder and louder. The other girls caught on quickly and soon all of them were jumping up and down saying it as well.

Kate hanged up smiling knowing it wouldn't be long till the rest of her friends turned up at the hospital Freddie was still sitting on the edge of Poppy's bed when she went back into the room both were just staring at each other with loving eye's.

"Come on you lovebirds the doctor will be in soon "Kate said shocking both of them Kate laughed at the looks on their faces and it wasn't long before they were laughing as well.

"Ah Miss Moore your awake i see have a nice nap" Poppy didn't find this amusing unlike Kate and Freddie who smirked slightly.

"Ok doctor check me over i want out of this bed and back to the shops as quickly as possible please" the doctor just shook his head and proceeded to check her over.

"Mr Kinsley and Miss?" the doctor said turning to Freddie and Kate.

"Just call me Kate" Kate said confused the doctor had a grave face on but before she could ask any questions the doctor said.

"Well Kate and Mr Kinsley could you wait outside for a moment i need to talk to Miss Moore alone" Freddie looked like he was about to argue but Poppy giving a look to Kate got her to grab him and drag him out the room.

"Doctor what's wrong" Poppy said turning to him not bothering to hide the fear that was welling up inside of her.

"Well Miss Moore your okay"

"Well why do you want to talk?" Poppy said starting to get angry the doctor just shook his head and continued.

"Your okay but the damage to your legs means that you may never walk again I'm so sorry"

"No"

"Miss Moore I'm sorry there is a chance though so..."

"No I need to walk i need to help win the lacrosse tournament" the doctor didn't know what to say to the girl though she was shaking her head and silent tears were streaming down her face when he left Poppy was just sitting stock still in her bed sobbing uncontrollably.

"No, No, No" she said over and over again. Freddie watched as the doctor made a slow progress down the hallway before going back into the room.

"Poppy what's wrong" he said seeing her crying into her hands. Looking up she saw Freddie back in the room that she was in and all her thoughts about what had happened, the news she had just received and her feelings came rushing back all at once making her fall into a dead faint.


	7. Chapter 7

**You all probably hate me right now because i haven't updated in ages but i have to say i humbly apologize and beg your forgive to do this i present you the gift of a new chapter.**

Chapter 7:

"What's wrong Poppy" Katie asked once Poppy came round but she didn't get an answer only a shake of the head between uncontrollable sobs.

"Please Poppy tell me" Freddie said on the verge of tears himself.

"I...I can..." but stopped when Drippy, Josie and Kiki practically fell into the room in there hast.

"POPPY!" all three screamed at once hugging there friend tightly.

"Poppy oh Poppy what's wrong" Kiki said handing her a tissue.

"I can never walk again" Poppy said bluntly not looking at any of the faces knowing what their reaction would be and she wasn't disappointed when stunned silence fell on to the room.

"Just leave" she said trying to cover her head with the blanket but couldn't because Freddie wouldn't let her.

"I'm not leaving" he said looking into her eyes.

"You know never usually means small chance" Josie said all of a sudden.

"Yeah there always, always, always, always, always, always, always, always, always, always, always, always, always, always, always, always, always, always..." Drippy started saying.

"Get to the point" Freddie said irritably form lack of food and sleep.

"...always is a chance" Drippy finished. For the rest of the day Poppy was visited by her father, sister, Mrs Kinsley and even Matron but Freddie, Kate, Kiki, Josie and Drippy stayed by her side all the time especially when she told everyone about how the doctor says there a chance she'll never walk again.

Poppy stayed in the hospital for another week before being discharged and going to stay at the hotel with everyone else. Being in a wheelchair annoyed her immensely because she had to ask everyone to help her. She shared a room with Kate and Freddie was in an adjoining room next to theirs.

It was the fifth night staying in the hotel and Kate wasn't in the room because she had to go stay with her family for a couple of days but promised to come back as quickly as she could Poppy woke up because of a sharp pain that went right through her.

"Damn" Poppy said then stopped she could feel something at the bottom of the bed it was just the blanket but she could feel it a feeling she had not had for over a week now she hesitated then tried and her leg moved slightly not wasting any time Poppy with some help from her hands got her legs over the bed it was exhausting though but the glimmer of hope that she might be able to walk was inside of her.

"Please, please, please" she whispered before pulling herself up out of the bed onto her feet though she was clinging to the bedside table she was still standing and she could feel the carpet underneath her feet.

"FREDDIE, FREDDIE!" she shouted in her excitement only seconds later Freddie barrelled through the door in a state of panic.

"Look" Poppy said before wobbling and falling just being caught by Freddie.

"I can't believe it" he said breathlessly.

"Can you stand again" he said also feeling that small bit of hope he did like Poppy. Poppy didn't respond just held onto Freddie as she tiredly pulled her feet back into a standing position.

"Well it's not always that Dippy is right" she said jokingly making them both laugh. Freddie stayed with Poppy for the rest of the night helping her back into the bed before lying next to her and pulling her close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just looked at the amount of review and it's just wow over fifty reviews that's the most I've had on any of my stories so here is an update to celebrate. Also since your all good at reviewing please could you have a quick look at my other stories as well i would appreciate it because lots of reviews make me write faster...most of the time...sometimes...ok very rarely but still please review.**

Chapter 8:

The next morning Poppy woke up to find Freddie next to her and she thought to herself I wouldn't mind waking up every day like this.

"Hey good morning flower" Freddie said pulling Poppy out of her thoughts and turning her head saw him sitting up slightly propping himself up using his elbow.

"So..." she said not knowing what to say and he was not so helpful by saying.

"So?"

"How about we get up and I'll try and stand again" Poppy said and Freddie nodding seriously shuffled out of bed grabbing Poppy's hand who used him as a kind of walking stick as she pulled herself into a standing position it was exhausting but she still had a smile on her face.

"Can you walk though that's the thing" Freddie said making her smile falter.

"I don't know and this is going to sound silly but I think I've forgotten how to walk" Poppy said blushing slightly Freddie though just smiled encouragingly at her and said.

"Well one foot at a time is the common way but we could try two feet at once what do you think" making her giggle and the sound of her laughing lifted his spirits immensely. Poppy was still laughing when looking over at an armchair gasped in horror and said.

"Oh my god this is a Gucci coat it should be hung up properly not slung over a chair and striding over picked the coat up before making her way to the wardrobe but freezing completely half way there Freddie was just standing in the same spot by the bed mouth gaping.

"I can walk" she said quietly looking down and wiggling her toes slightly.

"I CAN WALK!" she screamed leaping into Freddie's arms making him fall over both rolled around on the carpet laughing hysterically.

Meanwhile Drippy and Kate were downstairs in the breakfast room and even though no one else was awake yet they didn't care because both were still feeling guilty about Poppy Kate was thinking about if she had just believed Poppy in the first place none of this would of happened she didn't know how but she still felt that way. Drippy though was thinking about how she should have fought harder against matron and pulled Poppy out of the room she would be fine and they would all be now training furiously for the lacrosse finals.

While having there measly breakfast of cereal the last person any of them wanted to see walked in.

"Well I heard Poppy is going to be fine but what could you expect from a good for nothing liar she wasn't hurt at all if she was why would she be in a hotel and not a hospital" Harriet said sneering at them and looking around expecting Poppy to come out of nowhere.

"Leave Harriet" Kate said not even looking up knowing that if she did she would not be able to resist the urge to smack Harriet right in the face.

"No I don't think I will I see Poppy is not so popular now is she only two stayed behind for her oh well" Drippy turned to Harriet intending to beat her up but Harriet had already strode off into the hotel lobby content.

"Ha it seems my dear Freddie has left that little tart" Harriet said smiling to herself but that smile dropped when she saw Freddie walking into the lobby with Poppy clinging to his arm obviously needing help in supporting herself (even though Poppy could walk now the effort exhausted her so she still needed help)

"Oh Freddie that so kind of you to help Poppy but she's obviously down the stairs now so you can leave her with Kate and Drippy and we'll go out for the day" Harriet said smiling benignly up at Freddie making him cringe slightly.

"No, no I think I'd rather stay with Poppy" He said trying to step past Harriet but found his path blocked again.

"But I'm your love not her" Harriet said putting on what she thought was a pet lip and what made her face look more like a troll's.

"Harriet I never loved you" Freddie said looking confused.

"Yes Harriet Freddie loves me" Poppy said watching Harriet turn to her and her face turning scarlet.

"YOU HOW COULD HE LOVE YOU YOUR NOTHING BUT A TROLLOP!" Harriet screamed at Poppy earning disapproving looks from everyone in the hotel lobby. Poppy went to open her mouth to give a retort back but Freddie beat her to it.

"Harriet how dare you call Poppy that after what she's been through and now let's get this straight I never loved you and never will now leave before I call the police...oh and never come near me or Poppy again" Harriet stared at him for a moment before bursting into angry tears, turning on the spot and flouncing out of the hotel with what dignity she had left (which wasn't very much)

"Freddie you didn't have to stand up for me like that" Poppy said.

"Well I wanted too and she got what she deserved" Freddie said hugging her close.

"Oh and Freddie..." Poppy said hugging him back.

"Yes?"

"What's a trollop?"

**Definition:**

**Trollop – another name for a prostitute **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fights

"Miss Moore put your left leg forward slowly" Poppy was at the hospital and were testing her legs to see if they worked completely because even though she could walk it was very hard and exhausting.

"You're doing great Miss Moore..." the doctor said after he had helped her to a seat.

"...in a few days you'll be able to go home"

"What do you mean the schools burnt down?" Poppy said confused because to tell the truth she hadn't thought ahead very much but she knew they couldn't stay in the hotel forever.

"Oh you didn't know your fathers taking you back to LA where you will get a weekly check up to see how you're doing..." the doctor said.

"...you mean you didn't know"

"No I didn't know if you would excuse me" Poppy stood up and managed to get to the door and opening it before stepping out once and feeling her leg wobble.

"Careful what did me, the doctor and everyone in general say about taking it slow and easy" Freddie said catching Poppy as her leg started to give way.

"Freddie come on were going to see my father" Poppy said straightening herself up and starting to walk off down the corridor at a slow and steady pace so the same thing wouldn't happen again Freddie still insisted in taking her arm and walking close to her so he could catch her again if she fell.

"Freddie you don't have to guard me" Poppy said once they reached the car and he opened the door for her.

"I'm not guarding you am just making sure your OK" he said slamming the door and making his way to the other side of the car.

"Well I just think that if you and everyone really left me alone to just do something I've been doing since well birth" Poppy said annoyed as they drived down the road.

"And what is that exactly" he said angrily as he parked the car outside of the hotel.

"Life my own life by myself" with that Poppy got out of the car and slammed the door.

"DAD!" Gerry Moore heard loud banging on his hotel door.

"Come in" he said amused and watched his eldest daughter staggered into the room. He was so proud of her for what she had accomplished and beating all the odds so she could walk again.

"Hi Poppy how are you feeling?"

"Why are we going back to LA?" she said sitting on the bed and glaring at her father who sighed and sat on the bed next to her.

"Poppy you're getting better now and I think we need to be in our own home while you recover"

"Dad I want to stay here with my friends and Freddie" Poppy said.

"Well Poppy I think you should come back with me because what of a heard of those friends of yours they are getting you into a lot of trouble"

"What but that was all me they wouldn't have done it otherwise I wanted to get expelled" Gerry looked at his daughter he didn't want to argue with her especially because she had just recovered but he had to say his mind.

"Well Poppy there's no problem were going back to LA in a couple of days and that's it" Poppy couldn't believe what her father was saying how could he tear her away from the first proper friends and boyfriend she had ever had.

**I have updated again and it has been a long, long, long, long, long, long, long time so I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry. A question in one of the reviews for my last question was where I got the word trollop and to answer the question you tend to pick up on new words after having to watch endless hours of Catherine Cookson films.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_Last time_

"_Well Poppy there's no problem were going back to LA in a couple of days and that's it" Poppy couldn't believe what her father was saying how could he tear her away from the first proper friends and boyfriend she had ever had._

Poppy had continued to argue with her dad even after he said that but it was useless the tickets were booked and in a couple of days she would be flying back to LA the prospect of leaving her friends put Poppy in a bad mood and she sulked in her hotel room.

"Hey you know as soon as I can I'll come to visit you" Freddie said to her Poppy was sitting on the armchair in the room him perched on the arm.

"I know but I don't want to leave in the first place there's so many other girls you could have other than me"

"Don't worry Poppy we'll keep an eye on him" Drippy said from the bed where the whole gang was lounging.

"Yeah we'll lock him away until you come and claim him" Josie said laughing.

"Hahaha very funny" Poppy said smiling Freddie on the other hand said.

"Do you lot really think I'm that unfaithful to trouble here" he said this very seriously making the entire girls laugh even more.

"Oh Freddie we're just kidding" Josie managed to gasp out between fits of laughter.

A few days later Poppy was stood in the departure lounge of the airport Freddie with an arm around her waist and her friends all gathered around saying a last goodbye which involved a lot of tears.

"I'll miss you trouble" Freddie said hugging Poppy tightly as soon as they were alone.

"I'll miss you too promise to come over soon and introduce the fabulous chip buttie into my house" Poppy said tears were streaming from her eyes but she still managed a smile at her own pathetic joke.

"Ok then" Freddie said simply smiling as well then with one last kiss they parted.

BRINGBRINGBRING

Poppy rolled over in her sleep she had got back to LA at midnight last night and had went to bed straight away as her mobile continued to ring though she groaned and sat up brushing her brown hair out of her eyes which were still closed on another ring of the phone though she snapped them open and frantically reached for it.

"Hello" she said hearing for the British accent she had come to love but instead an excited squeal.

"Poppy babe's your back thank god" sighing Poppy fell back onto the pillow.

"Ruby what do you want"

"Oh just to congratulate you on getting off that miserable island" Poppy had heard enough though and hung up getting up she made her way to the kitchen where her sister Molly was sitting at the table.

"Hi Mol's how are you" Molly looked up and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine I heard your phone ring who was it?"

"Oh just Ruby" Molly looked confused usually when Ruby phoned her and Poppy would talk for at least an hour but by the sound of it the conversation only lasted about 2 minutes.

"You've changed Poppy" Molly stated.

"Well you know dad was right boarding school put me straight you'd love it Molly great friends and the best boy ever"

"Oh go on" Molly said interested she had, had to stay in LA while her father went to England after the fire the only updates that Molly had got was whether Poppy was getting better other than that nothing.

"Well his names Freddie Kingston and he's the headmistresses son but we just get along so well at first we just snuck around but after the fire we came into the open and everyone's okay with it"

"Well glad you found somebody better then Rodney" Molly said making a face at the boys name Poppy laughed and said.

"Yeah I don't know what I was thinking"

"That he's a cute, irresistible and really sexy" Molly and Poppy swivelled around Ruby was in the doorway.

"Ruby what..." Poppy spluttered.

"Well babe's when you hung up on me I realised something must be wrong so I rushed straight down here and Pop's brown hair is so not in so we may want to dye that again" Ruby continued not giving ever Poppy or Molly time to protest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello I'm back and I am so sorry that it's been so long. I think this story is not far of completing so I will try to get it done as fast as I can.**

Chapter 11:

_Last time_

"_That he's a cute, irresistible and really sexy" Molly and Poppy swivelled around Ruby was in the doorway._

"_Ruby what..." Poppy spluttered._

"Oh don't worry I made sure he waited for your return and now that your here you can claim him back" Ruby smiled at them then tottering over to the kitchen table in her designer stilettos she dumped her designer bag on the table.

"So You managed to get off that island I did some more research and I think England is one of the worst places in the world not much shopping other then London and so cold and miserable thank god your back in sunny LA" **(AN that hurt me to write that because I'm English and love every part of England from the North to the South)** Poppy had finally snapped out of her trance though.

"Ruby shut up England is amazing at Abbey Mount I had friends who liked me for me and not how many designer shoes I had or how much money my daddy could give me you didn't even ask if I was okay after nearly being burned alive now get out" Molly silently cheered before like Poppy standing defiantly in front of Ruby arms folded.

"Well Roddy never liked you any way you know he got with me as soon as you left" Ruby waited for a reaction from Poppy but she just stood there.

"Ruby get out now" Molly said and finally the girl got the idea and Stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her.

"So I'm a social reject now bet she's on her phone now telling everyone that I'm a freak" Poppy said still standing in the same position.

"Well join the club" Molly said bitterly turning back to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Molly sighed exasperated before turning back to her sister.

"Poppy you've always had people around you liking you your Miss Popular even in England you seemed to have got a large group of friends but I well I don't seem to have your talent..."

"What but you told me you had lots of friends over email and even before I went" Poppy was confused now but when she thought about it Molly always mentioned friends but never a number and rarely a name.

"Poppy I have two friends at school the rest of the snobby princesses, no offence, think I'm a freak" Molly couldn't believe she was talking to Poppy about this but her sister had changed seems a new country is all that was needed.

"Three friends"

"What?" Molly said looking confused.

"Three friend because Molly I will always be your friend" the two sisters moved closer and then hugged a gesture rarely seen in the Moore household but very much needed at this point.

"Well these two other friends of yours why don't you invite them over so I can meet them and then we can go in the pool maybe" Poppy said once detached from Molly who at Poppy's suggestion immediately reached for her phone and called her friends.

The rest of the day was spent by the pool as Poppy suggested because while she loved England the tanning opportunities were few and far between also she was able to get to know Molly's friends. Molly first introduced Danielle a shy girl who barely spoke to Poppy at first but as she got more comfortable she found the girl to have the same humour as Drippy just quieter. Molly second friend was a boy called Liam who blushed a lot Poppy noticed when Molly came out in her bikini making Poppy start plotting in her head to get the two together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"I can't believe you?" Molly said to her sister a couple of days later as Poppy helped her do her hair into an over one-shoulder style.

"How did you even get that note to him anyway?" Molly continued when Poppy didn't answer her sister just smiled knowingly and said.

"Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies" but Molly knew already Danielle was just as scheming as Poppy if she wanted to be.

"So he knows he's meeting a girl but he doesn't know it's you" Poppy said finishing Molly's hair and turning her to the mirror.

"It's Liam he'll not like me like that," Molly said blushing and looking at herself in a strapless blue summer dress.

"Well the way he was looking at you the other day was not the look of a friend and if I'm wrong I'll go right up to Ruby and kiss her Gucci heels" Poppy said hugging Molly before ushering her out of the door.

"Oh there so cute'" Poppy said from a café in the mall where she was sitting with Danielle on a table behind a large plant. Liam and Molly were sitting at another café on the opposite side both Liam and Molly blushing and holding hands.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for them to realise they are perfect for each other" Danielle said taking her eye's away from the couple to take a sip from her hot chocolate.

" Come on lets leave them to it I need to go shopping anyway" Poppy said taking Danielle's hand and dragging her to the nearest clothes store.

"You are as bad as my sister for shopping but a lot less critical" Danielle said leaning back against the changing room wall in the time they had been shopping Poppy had learnt that Danielle lived in Jeans and t-shirts and refused to wear any form of dress or skirt or heels.

"Who's your sister then?" Poppy asked coming out in another outfit she had chosen.

"Rachel Hayes" Danielle said with a sneer of disgust.

"OMG Rachel Hayes who buys a new outfit for nearly every hour of the day" Poppy said in shock Rachel Hayes was one of the friends that abandoned her as soon as she found out about her telling Ruby off.

"I hate her all she ever does is get dad to give her more money and get mum to try and get me like her" Poppy felt so guilty now she used to do that to Molly as well and right in front of her was a similar situation.

"Why don't you ask for money from your dad?" Poppy asked not knowing what else to say.

"Because I don't want to do that I have a paper round and I try to safe a lot of my money up so that I don't have to life of my dad" Danielle said.

"That's great Danielle and I have to say you are much better then your sister" Poppy said hugging Danielle and then saying.

"Now we'll get you in a nice outfit and then go to the place where I know your sister will be who by the way stuffs her bras" Poppy said making Danielle squeal with laughter.

"Now hold your head up and strut in there and show your sister that you can look awesome in a style you feel comfortable in" Poppy said pushing Danielle into the diner where everyone she used to be friends with met to show off there outfits, boyfriends or celebrity party invite.

"Hey dude look at that girl" Roddy said nudging his equally dimwitted friend and nodding at the girl with brown hair who just walked in wearing red skinny jeans black boots and a black lace top.

"Babe what you looking at" Rachel said looking in the direction of the girl and felt her jaw hit the floor.

"Danielle, Danielle" Rachel said after stalking over to her sister who ignored her briefly before turning.

"Yes Rachel" Danielle said.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Well I'm having a drink" Danielle said feeling the last of her courage drain away as Rachel looked her up and down and scoffed.

"No your leaving paper girls don't come here" Danielle seemed to wilt again seeing Rachel who was taller with her heels and stick thin in a short summer dress while she was short and still had baby fat.

"Well this independent girl comes in here" Poppy said appearing out of nowhere and defending Danielle.

"Oh Poppy I heard you'd gone ugly" Rachel said stepping back slightly at the appearance of Poppy.

"Well you know what I'm embarrassed that I used to be like you and Danielle here is a great person and I'm glad she's my friend" Poppy said and then turning on her hells stalked out Danielle following behind.

**Okay now guys please review and while you are at it please give me ideas for what can happen next in this story nothing too tragic though.**


End file.
